The Sage That Became A God
by CelticsFan2000
Summary: What if Zamasu didn't completely disappear when Zen-Oh finished erasing his timeline? What if he managed to send some of his essence outside time itself to regenerate but it managed to latch onto a certain blonde Jinchuriki that was going through a rift of his own?


**Hello, world of Fanfiction! If this title and summary look familiar or you completely recognize it, there's no need to think I stole it...because I won it in a bet. Okay, seriously the original author of this is actually my cousin and knowing him, he has a tendency to get sidetracked a lot and I knew there is a low chance that he'd even remember this story so I kind of talked him into allowing me to do the story since I'm in my Senior year of High School and have fewer responsibilities than he does, ergo, more time to work on this. And as you can all see, he agreed. So, enjoy what I hope to be a long and prosperous story!**

 **Summary-What if Zamasu didn't completely disappear when Zen-Oh finished erasing his timeline? What if he managed to send some of his essence outside time itself to regenerate but it managed to latch onto a certain blonde Jinchuriki that was going through a rift of his own?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball franchise.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _No no no no! This couldn't be happening! Not after all of my planning! No!_

These were the desperate thoughts of Zamasu, the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, as he watched all of his hard work and planning being erased by that of the Omni-King, Zen-Oh.

Zamasu had done a lot to get where he was now, a lot of planning, a lot of dedication.

First, he had become the Supreme Kai by killing his former Master, Gowasu, then he took his Potara Earrings and Time Ring, then took the **Super Dragon Balls** to switch bodies with the _mortal_ Son Goku of Universe 7, effectively becoming a new warrior going by, **Goku Black**.

He led a destructive path of killing Goku in his body then killing Goku's loved ones and finally traveling into the future to meet future him where they led the eradication of all Mortal Life in all the Universes.

Nothing could stop them, and the ones who tried, failed miserably each time.

Like that pathetic mortal Half-Saiyan/Half-Earthling, Trunks.

Admittedly, Zamasu had trouble with him at first because he was still getting used to the power that the mortal, Goku, possessed. Using the Super Saiyan forms to combat Trunks till his power grew to the point where he no longer needed to transform to beat the Saiyan around.

Though, he never killed him. Always toyed around with him but, no, he never killed him. Whether it was because he was amused by Trunks' attempts to stop him or just enjoyed the agony and torment he saw in his eyes when he failed was known only to him.

Though, that was a mistake on his part as Trunks, figuring out he'd never win on his own, traveled into the past to receive unexpected help.

That's when he met and battled Son Goku and Vegeta of old, who's powers pushed him to the edge each and every time. Damaging him bad enough that he'd been forced to flee from them to recover.

 _Flee_ from _Mortals_! The very thought still sickens him, though it did turn out to not be a complete waste.

After being beaten by Vegeta in a new Saiyan form. A form that relied on actual God Ki that he so dubbed, **Super Saiyan Blue** , Zamasu's hatred grew at the mere thought!

Though, again it's not as if he didn't gain from it as well.

Angered at the power the _Mortals_ possessed, angered at the fact they already threw a wrench in his plans by killing his past self, angered _they_ were actually _beating him!_ A switch went off inside Zamasu as he gained a new form.

A form that he affectionately called, **Super Saiyan Rose**.

It matched the power of Super Saiyan Blue, only it was the true form fit for Gods!

He battled them, along with Trunks, as he received help from his future counterpart but even that helped till Goku and Vegeta fused into a new form called **Vegito** , where the power easily overwhelmed that of both Zamasu's where they decided to play at their game and fused themselves...

 _Nothing,_ and he does mean, _nothing_ could feel as powerful as they did in that form. They were in a league of their own, Goku and Vegeta's new form could barely keep up.

But the form became flawed as its instability grew the longer they stayed transformed with their power fluctuating.

Then Trunks made it all worse as he cut them in half with that damned sword.

But...that's when he attained his final and current form that he calls, **Infinite Zamasu**.

He spread his entire influence across the entire Universe. He'd truly planned on ending the life of every single pathetic _Mortal_ with his powers!

But...that's when Son Goku did the unthinkable.

He summoned the Omni-King, Zen-Oh.

Who was currently using his power to destroy all of his influence! He couldn't let that happen! He _wouldn't_ let all of his hard work be erased!

Using what power he could, Zamasu used the power furthest away from Zen-Oh to open a rift outside of his influence, where he planned to regenerate to use the time needed to regenerate till he can re-plan out everything but he made another mistake as he miscalculated exactly how vast Zen-Oh's power was.

He managed to send as much power as possible outside the rift but he couldn't attach as much of his own influence of the power as he'd like because Zen-Oh erased him and the entire Universe before then.

Now, the power that he sent out would just float out of existence without a single catalyst to be able to use it for good or bad.

It would just exist outside the realm of time itself with no destination, no conscious thought, or anything whatsoever.

Not knowing that a new person was about to wield its power. But, unlike Zamasu who wanted to use it for his own goals, this new person was about to use it in the complete opposite way. In fact, this person was Zamasu's opposite in every way.

Where Zamasu hates and despises _ALL_ mortal life, this person loves and gains a friend in everyone he meets.

Where Zamasu would coldly kill his own Master to further his own goals, this person would forgive that of his Master's murderer...After he kicked their ass first.

Where Zamasu has no limits and believed his power to be infinite, this person knows that his power isn't infinite and relies on that of his precious people to give him the aid when it's needed.

This person's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

~ **o0o** ~

 **Elsewhere-**

 _This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening! Not again!_

These were the thoughts going through the mind of one Primordial Goddess known by the epitome, **Usagi no Megami** , or otherwise **The Rabbit Goddess,** Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair and long dark fingernails. Kaguya possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. Though she was extremely beautiful, she did have a few oddities. Most noticeable, are the two brown horns that stick out from her head and the third eye in the center of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which had tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

Currently, she was glaring angrily at the quartet of people looking up at her as she was being surrounded by dirt and all other things as she began floating upwards. She had been defeated once again! But this time was much worse since last time was to her children. This time by, what she perceives to be, mere _children_!

She was glaring down at an adult man and three teens. Two boys and one girl. But it was the two teens males that had garnered her hatred the most.

One of them, a boy that stood to be about 5'9 and he has a slim but slightly muscular physique, fair-skinned, and black spiky hair, with a blue tint in it, with the bangs coming down his cheeks. His were unique as well, his right eye held what was known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his left held the Rinnegan, both just brimming with power. He wore dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt and a white zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the once great Uchiha clan, and reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki and Madara Uchiha. Kaguya's eyes burned with hatred as she saw the stoic look on the face of the Uchiha, especially since he was looking at her with eyes that were like her son's. But that didn't compare to the amount of hatred and, dare she say, embarrassment she felt when she looked at the other teenage boy.

While the other boy looked as if he been in a fight, this boy looked as if he went through a war. Which he had, for the last day or so, without any rest. He stood at about the same height as Sasuke, with an athletic physique, slightly tanned skin, and spiky, golden blonde hair. He has deep azure blue colored eyes. He also, strangely had 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek. He wore a tattered and shredded open orange jacket with mesh armor underneath and cut up orange pants with black ninja sandals. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the last member of the once famed and dangerous Uzumaki clan that were cousins to the once great Senju clan, and reincarnation of Ashura Otsutsuki and Hashirama Senju. Kaguya's blood just _boiled_ at the sight of him. Mostly because, unlike his friend who held a stoic expression, Naruto held a serious and hardened expression but, also understanding and forgiveness. As if he understood her reasoning for what she did and has forgiven her! Oh, that made her even angrier! As if he understood her! As if some mere _child_ could understand her!

The sight of these two! It was like she was being punished for wanting to reclaim what was once hers! No, no, she refused to allow this to happen again! She glared at the two teenage boys as her forehead opened up, revealing a slightly glowing third eye that slowly began to spin...

~ **o0o** ~

"We did it!" screamed a girl who looked to be in her mid-to-late teens. She has fair-skin, green eyes, and shoulder-length pink hair. She's wearing standard infantry flak jacket and other assorted clothing. On top of her forehead, she wore a forehead protector with the symbol for Shinobi Alliance. This is Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah...I guess we did." spoke a man with an eye smile that was right beside Sakura. He has spiky, silver gravity-defying hair, dark gray eyes, and a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He also has a mask that is covering the lower half of his face, preventing anything but his eyes to be seen. He, like Sakura, is wearing the standard flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto said anything as they stared at Kaguya's slowly growing prison. While the other two were happy it was over. Both Naruto and Sasuke felt that something was wrong.

"Did old man Sage say how long this was supposed to go?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes as he thought he saw something but he couldn't tell what. They started to turn away...

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened when they felt a large chakra spike. They quickly turned to look back at the moon and were shocked to see a rift right in front of them, that just opened up and they felt a large sucking force trying to suck them into it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he tried to use his rinnegan do something, what, he didn't know but it wasn't working out too well since he didn't have any time to recharge his eye.

"I'm trying!" Naruto yelled back as he tried to ignite his 6 paths cloak or Kyuubi Mode or hell even a Shadow Clone but whatever Kaguya was doing, she was negating all of his attempts.

It was then that Naruto saw it, a black shape was slithering up behind Sasuke and with his attention on the rift, he obviously didn't see so Naruto did what Naruto does best...

He jumped and knocked Sasuke away when the black shape, revealing itself to be Black Zetsu, punched forward as he tried to knock the Uchiha into the rift but all he got was Naruto.

"NARUTO!" 3 voices cried out as they saw the blonde shinobi go flying through the rift and it close immediately.

None of them felt like they could breathe as they saw the blonde sage disappear.

Sasuke's vision became all red as he turned back to the moon with a fierce glare but something told him that the woman inside was still smiling at her victory.

Sasuke's attention turned to the black shape that was sneaking up on him, the shape that Naruto had sacrificed himself to save him from, the black shape that was the likely reason his friend was dead.

Sasuke stood to begin heading towards Black Zetsu but as he did, they disappeared back their dimension.

Without any idea where Naruto was.

~ **o0o** ~

 **With Naruto-**

Never...

Never had Naruto _EVER_ felt the pain he was currently going through...

It literally felt like his body was tearing itself apart and putting it back together repeatedly or lava being poured down Naruto's throat in some twisted cycle to see how much pain he could withstand before he broke.

This is not even to mention that he continuously felt as if he was spinning around rapidly.

"Kurama!" Naruto called out or at least tried to call out but he wasn't really sure if he'd managed that as everything seemed to have been thrown out of equilibrium.

The only thing Naruto was sure of, was that this was a pain that he'd never even thought possible for anyone to go through.

" **Kit..."**

And this was coming from a person who's been in a constant fight for the last two days! And if you're aren't counting when he was in a semi-coma, he hasn't had the chance to rest once!

" **Kit..."**

But, all that's beside the point that he'd rather go through all that again if this pain would JUST STOP!

" **Naruto, it's over!** "

Naruto's eyes opened at the shout and the first thing he saw was...darkness. Complete and total darkness. Not a spec of light anywhere.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked out but he didn't even get an echo back, which unnerved him more than the voice that spoke up next.

" **I don't know but I do know one thing...You have got to be the biggest idiot I've ever known!** " Kurama began yelling as Naruto cringed due to the volume but Kurama didn't seem to care, " **I mean, really, jumping in to save the Uchiha?! How many brain cells did that pink haired nigen knock out of your skull?!"**

Naruto grabbed his head due to the massive headache and Kurama's yelling making it worse, "Ow! Kurama, how about yelling at me when I don't have a headache that feels like it's been punched by both Sakura and Baa-chan!"

" **How about thinking your actions through before acting like a hero!** " Kurama yelled back.

"I didn't have time to think! I only had time to act! And what was I supposed to do? Let Sasuke get pushed instead?!" Naruto yelled back.

" **It would've been more than what that Uchiha deserves! You felt the negative emotions from him, didn't you? You knew he hadn't changed! You** _ **knew**_ **the very second you were all safe, he was planning to act against all of you!** " Kurama yelled angrily as Naruto flinched at the very accurate statements.

With his **Negative Emotion Sensing** , Naruto _could_ sense that Sasuke was still surrounded by darkness and ill intents.

Especially after they awoke with the gifts from Old Man Sage.

And yet...he still held out hope that as they worked together to face Obito and Madara and then Juubi influenced Madara and finally Kaguya that the old Sasuke he knew would show through and he had but not as much as the one he's known over the recent years.

And now with Sasuke being as strong as he is, and only Sakura and Kakashi being able to fight against him, not that they have the strength, after all, they've fought against, Sasuke is free to do what he wants to the Elemental Nations while Naruto is stuck in this damn void!

Naruto could feel a highly surprising amount of anger filling his very being as the thought of Sasuke hurting _any_ of his precious people filled with an amount of rage that he's never felt before.

" **Naruto, calm down!** " Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kurama's shout and he looked around the void to see that it was glowing.

No, scratch that...

 _He_ was glowing as he looked over himself. And not the glowing of his Kyuubi Mode or Six Path Sage Mode, but glowing on a scale that Naruto never thought was possible!

"Kurama! What's happening?" Naruto asked a little bit panicked as this surge of power was something that surpassed anything he's ever felt before and that includes Kaguya's power.

" **I-I don't know**." Kurama said in what sounded like an awed voice, " **Naruto, you have to see this**." Kurama said before Naruto felt a tug in his mind before he found himself in the familiar place of his mindscape.

Only, things were much different...

What was once a sewer-like room that turned into a tomb-like room, now was pure white room awash in a flurry of different energies flowing around in a tsunami, swirling around each other as if battling for control.

One of the colors was a golden orangish color that Naruto attributed to Kurama's chakra when he rid of his hatred.

Another color was light blue and Naruto recognized that his chakra.

One is sort of light yellow which Naruto thinks belongs to the chakra Old Man Sage had given him.

It was the last two that Naruto had zero idea about and the ones winning against all the energies that Naruto knows.

One of the colors is black energy tinged purple. Naruto may off about it but Naruto could almost liken it almost otherworldly power. Almost Godly. The energy being something he'd never felt before or ever thought could be felt before.

The last energy is pure white but is easily the strongest energy Naruto's ever felt. Including the last energy. This energy and the last energy were swirling around the other three in a manner as if they were beating them back.

" **Since you've recovered from entering the void, those energies have been flowing together. At least till you little temper tantrum and now they seem to be battling for control.** " Naruto heard Kurama say as he turned around to see the fox behind him, looking at the energy seriously.

"What does any of this mean?" Naruto asked, unable to keep his eyes off of the bizarrely captivating sight.

Kurama didn't say anything as he just looked at the spectrum of colors with his friend before he spoke, " **Naruto...I think you have to absorb them**." Kurama said, referring to the two unknown energies.

"We don't even know what those are and you want me to absorb them?" Naruto asked.

" **I know how bad of an idea that sounds but Kit, we really don't have many options. Those energies are the reason behind this incredible amount of power and right now are the only reason your body hasn't shut down yet.** " Kurama said as Naruto jerked to look at him.

"Wait-What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsking, Kurama explained " **This void we're in isn't something normal. I can barely access my chakra and what little bit I could burned out as soon as those energies came into contact with you. Now those energies are the only reason that you're still alive right now but with your body already hosting so many energies, your body is rejecting them which means that you are the one that is going to have to take them in while getting rid of the rest.** " Kurama said as Naruto caught something.

"Wait...getting rid of the rest...that means, getting rid of your energy as well, right?" Naruto asked.

" **Kit...** " Kurama began but Naruto cut him off.

"What happens if I absorb them, Kurama?" Naruto asked as Kurama didn't respond, "Kurama, what happens?" Naruto asked again as a feeling of dread began in the pit of his stomach as his friend looked at him with a saddened gaze.

" **If I'm right in my assessment, then your body will begin reconstructing itself around using those energies as your main source of energy. Effectively providing the place that your previous energy's purpose and since our purpose is no longer needed, our energy will just cease to exist.** " Kurama explained as Naruto looked at him in shock.

"No!" Naruto said firmly as he shook his head.

" **Naruto...** " Kurama began but Naruto cut him off.

"No! I won't! You want me to absorb those energies and then watch as you fade away?!" Naruto asked, "No, forget it. There's got to be another way." Naruto refused as Kurama got angry.

" **Stop being stubborn, Naruto**!" Kurama yelled before he bent down to look Naruto in the eyes, " **If you don't absorb the energy then you die and if you die, then I fade away anyway which will make your sacrifice useless! If you accept them then at least one of us will live. We're not in a situation where both of us can walk away happy!** " Kurama shouted as Naruto snapped back.

"You're asking me to kill you!" Naruto snapped

" **I'm asking you to survive**!" Kurama snapped back and then brought up something that made Naruto pause, " **How can you bring peace to your world if you're dead?** " Kurama asked as Naruto stopped from his retort as Kurama kept going, " **How can you save everyone if you're not even going to be around to actually save them? How are you going to become Hokage if you're dead?** " Kurama barraged Naruto with question after question, making him flinch at each of them as he was unable to come up with an answer.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurama finally calmed down as he saw the inner conflict within his container that this was bringing him, " **Kit, this is my choice to save you**." Kurama said as he saw water drop from Naruto's head.

"This is my fault...I jumped in the way to save Sasuke...and now...now..." Naruto trailed off, unable to finish his statement as tears that he hadn't shed since he lost Jiraiya fell his eyes at the inevitable moment that he was about to lose his closest friend due to his recklessness.

" **If you hadn't saved the Uchiha, then you wouldn't have been Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. You wouldn't be the spark of hope that your village, friends, and nation draw from. You wouldn't be the first human since the Sage's time that was able to bring me back from the hatred that had become my very being.** " Kurama said as Naruto sniffled a bit in laughter as Kurama held his fist out to him.

Naruto looked at the fist for a few seconds before putting his own fist to bump Kurama's as they let the words they couldn't say to each other say in their fists.

A few minutes, which were actually seconds, passed before the two pulled their fists away with saddened gazes.

" **It's been fun** ," Kurama said as Naruto stepped back into the swirl of energies with a sad grin.

"Yeah, it has," Naruto said as he spread his arms outwards as the energies began swirling faster.

" **You know what to do when you meet my Yang half, right?** " Kurama asked as Naruto nodded once, " **Then, take care of yourself, Kit. I have a feeling your life is about to become more hectic than before.** " Kurama said as he saw the black/purple energy and the pure white energy being absorbed into Naruto.

"Goodbye, Kurama"

" **Goodbye, Naruto"**

As soon as the goodbyes passed both of their lips, Naruto's gaze was filled up with nothing but a bright light. So bright, in fact, that Naruto was forced to close his eyes to make sure he didn't go blind.

When he felt the light die down, _then_ he was hit by a pain that made the earlier amount of pain seem like a slap by a newborn baby.

The good news is that this pain lasted less then the one did from earlier, the bad news is that's because he blacked out.

~ **o0o** ~

When Naruto regained consciousness, he really wished he hadn't as he found out that the pain hadn't stopped.

Not even close.

Before his closed once more as he embraced the sweet-sweet lands of unconsciousness, he could've sworn he saw a bright white light surround the hair and he saw a figure hovering above him in the shape of a humanoid figure.

"T-Tou-san..." Naruto said to the figure as he reached his out to them before he passed out once more.

~ **o0o** ~

Contrary to Naruto's last sight, there were actually two figures that appeared and neither was his father, though one of them was someone Naruto would recognize immediately.

The figure was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline despite his elderly appearance. He has spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sports a goatee that tampers down to his waist in length and a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead with a red Rinnegan-like marking in the center of his head. He's wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatamas around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas. On the back of his kimono is a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Naruto would recognize this man as the **Sage of Six Paths** , or **Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**

The other figure stood a tall humanoid woman with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair in a high ponytail. In her right hand, she had a long scepter-like staff with a gem floating over it. She also has a large light blue ring around her neck. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations along with a red sash. She also has white heeled shoes with black soles.

"This is the last place I could detect the energy you described, Hagoromo-sama. Is this the person you were seeking?" the woman asked as she glided with Hagoromo over to Naruto's body that they could see had a glow about it.

"Hai, this is it. Thank you, Vados-sama." Hagoromo said as he bowed to the woman.

"It is no problem. If what you prophesized so many years ago then this boy may be our Universe's only chance in the near future. If he survives this transaction, that is. He doesn't look to be handling it too well. Are you sure he'll survive?" the woman asked with a curious expression as they watched Naruto's body twitch every once in a while.

"Hai, I've been watching him for years to see if he'd be the one that I saw in my vision and he fits him in every way. From his Pure Heart all the way down to his nature to forgive those that have caused him nothing but misery." Hagoromo said as he felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him for everything Naruto's had to face as **The Child of Prophecy**.

Despite what he'd told Sasuke and Naruto earlier about them having the fate of the world resting on their shoulders, he honestly knew that it was the person in front of him now on the verge of life and death that was the _true_ Child of Prophecy.

But not of their world, oh no, there might've actually been a prophecy that played up to the two of them but that prophecy paled into comparison to the prophecy he had the day of his death. A prophecy that not only would determine the safety of their world but the safety of their entire Universe.

A prophecy that spoke of a Sage that would become a God!

Suddenly, Vados head snapped up as she felt something, "It seems history is about to repeat itself." she said idly before turning to her companion, "Shall we go to Champa-sama's world? He may be upset about being disturbed from his snack but once the situation is explained he shall acquiesce, if reluctantly." she said as Hagoromo looked a tad bit nervous.

"I-If you say so," Hagoromo said as he grabbed Naruto's torn jacket before Vados tapped her staff and a white light encompassed them before they teleported away.

 **And that's where I'll end it. If you actually are able to remember this, then you can see that this chapter was virtually the same besides the odd word or two, but that's because I honestly liked how this chapter went. It was the beginning of a new path in Naruto's life. A path that will lead him well. Or as well as it can, at least.**

 **Good news, my cousin was actually almost done with the next chapter of this before he deleted it so I can see myself finishing what he had, if I like it, and moving on from there. I will make this story my own but why not use what was already going to be a good idea and build on it.**

 **I should have it updated again, hopefully, by October 10. Don't quote me on that, though, because life has a funny way of hindering you from your plans once you spout them off aloud.**

 **Anyway, he kind of didn't have a pairing as he let you guys vote, and while I want to do the same, I've kind of already have this one taken care of as there was truly only one girl I saw taking the Heroine spot in this...**

 **NarutoxCaulifla**

 **I, at first, actually considered Kefla, but I couldn't think of a GOOD reason as to why Caulifla and Kale stay stuck together so that took that combination out of the running.**

 **I also did consider Vados, but, as much love she receives, I'm not skilled enough to make a normally emotional neutral character like her take an interest in Naruto and make it believable. Now, if it were Cus, I'd consider it because she's not emotinally neutral. Hard to believe she's the oldest.**

 **Kale, seems waaay too much like Hinata to me. If I chose her, I might as well choose Hinata and I want Naruto's pairing to be someone in the Dragon Ball Universe.**

 **...I forgot who the other girl was so she's kind of out of the running already.**

 **So, saying all of that, you can see why I decided to go with Caulifla. Plus, she seems to be obsessed with getting stronger, almost like another person Naruto knows. I'm pretty sure he can show her there are more things to life than that...**

 **Having said all of that, I hope you guys & girls had fun and stick around to see where I take this because at the moment, I don't have any plans for after the Tournament of Power, and yes it is going past the Tournament, so be ready!**

 **See Ya Till Next Time-**

 **P.S: Oh! I almost forgot I'm actually going to take this to before the Tournament of Destroyers. I'm sure many of you already figured that out but I just wanted to make sure. I kind of have plans for that as well...**


End file.
